den Blick
by Kucing Bishie
Summary: Melihat dunia tidak harus membuka mata. Merasakan kasih sayang tidak harus melengkapi semuanya —"Sudah cukup kau menangis, sekarang akan kubuat kau bahagia" :AU/RiRen


_...Kebanyakan orang berpendapat bahwa;_

_hal-hal yang paling bisa kau ingat adalah kenangan paling mengesankan yang pernah kau alami._

* * *

**"****Itu apa?"**

**_Iris kelabu_****nya****_ mengikuti arah yang kutunjuk._**

**_Entah untuk keberapa kali, _****dia****_ lagi-lagi menjawab pertanyaanku._**

**"****Itu kupu-kupu"**

* * *

_...Meski berpuluh-puluh tahun kau telah melewatinya;_

_meski banyak kejadian yang telah menimpamu;_

_tak peduli sudah berapa orang yang kau kenal..._

* * *

**_Kutarik jemariku sedikit ke bawah_****. "Kalau yang itu?"**

**Dia****_ tersenyum tipis_****.**

**"****Itu mobil"**

* * *

_...Entah pengalaman paling membahagiakan,_

_paling menyedihkan,_

_bahkan yang paling memalukan sekalipun._

* * *

** "****Itu? Itu?"**

**_Saat ini, kuputuskan untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan orang luar tentang '_****dia****_ yang sulit bersabar'._**

**"****...Lihat apa, Eren? Kau tidak sedang menatap Mikasa kan?"**

* * *

_Seseorang bisa memilih untuk terus mengingat,_

_atau melupakan semua kenangannya._

_..._

_Tapi, itu juga masih kata orang 'kok._

* * *

** "**_**Anda**_** cemburu, jadinya salah fokus. Saya menunjuk yang sebelah sana"**

_**Ketika kulirik, alisnya berkedut sedikit.**_

_**Membuat orang menjadi sebal itu... memang menyenangkan ya.**_

* * *

_..Pendapat pribadiku; mungkin,_

_karena aku menghabiskan waktu dengan bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kegelapan..._

_aku bisa lebih menghargai apa yang telah kucapai,_

_dan apa yang telah kulewati._

_..._

_Aku ingin terus mengingat semuanya_

* * *

**[Shingeki No Kyojin -by- Hajime Isayama]**

**[den Blick -by- Kucing Bishie]**

**[]**

[Fic ini, saya tulis karena terinspirasi berdasarkan kisah orang lain, kisah saya sendiri, dan kisah teman saya.]

[Tapi sekeras apapun saya berusaha, kehidupan kalian yang begitu mengagumkan dan penuh semangat tak akan pernah bisa diceritakan kembali dengan semua kosakata saya yang amatir ini]

**.**

**.**Dengan cinta untuk mengenang kalian semua**.**

_**[M]**_

**.**

* * *

Saat itu, aku masih kecil.

_Dibalik pintu kamar terdengar teriakan ...dan suara benda-benda menabrak lantai._

Deru nafas memburu. Mata bertatap nyalang. Saling mendorong, saling meneriaki. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan, tidak ada lagi rasa hormat. Diluar sana bukan sosok Ayah Ibu —hanya dua orang dewasa, panas dalam amarah dan konflik. Keadaan menekan dimana poin tiap pihak satu sama; masing-masing tak mau kalah.

_Kegelapan pekat menyelimuti. Tak nampak apapun didepan sana_.

Namun setidaknya aku dapat membayangkan situasi saat ini.

_Bohong kalau kukatakan tidak takut._

Dengan kaki menggantung di tepi kasur, aku menangkupkan kedua tangan; memejamkan mata.

Ibu bilang, Tuhan ada dimana saja —_mungkinkah Dia sedang menatapku sekarang?_ _Mungkinkah Dia sedang mendengarku sekarang?_

Aku mendongak sedikit, menatap langit-langit. Seperti sebelum-sebelum ini; selain isi curahan hatiku kepada-Nya, doa yang kubisikkan sama saja —aku berharap orangtuaku lebih cepat mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka.

Beberapa kalimat terlontar bagai putaran suara radio; buram, hanya sekedar lewat dan mendesis di telingaku. Lagipula, disaat begini bocah berumur lima tahun mengerti apa?

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam. Berbaring memeluk diri sendiri, menaikkan selimut sampai ke batas leher, bergelung menekuk kaki seperti anak kucing. Pertengkaran orangtuaku terasa lebih lama; lebih seru dari biasanya.

_Pukul berapa sekarang? Sebelas? Dua belas? Atau sudah jam satu lewat?_

Aku yakin petang sudah merayap sejak lama.

_Apa Ibu marah ya, kalau aku tidur malam?_

Dengan gusar, kuayunkan tanganku yang tertutup piyama. Bergerak seolah akan meraih sesuatu —padahal sesungguhnya hanya menangkap udara kosong. Berharap sekali ada bentuk yang bisa kupegang, seperti teman bicara misalnya; hanya berharap saja.

_Satu, dua, tiga detik lewat._

Mendadak suasana jadi begitu hening. Begitu sunyi sampai detik jarum jam serasa berputar langsung dalam rongga kepala. Saat kupikir doaku dikabulkan, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki berat yang semakin menjauh, disusul suara pintu yang dibanting keras. Punggungku menegak, menyingkap selimut sampai separuh badan.

_Ibu berteriak sekali lagi._

Derap langkah tergesa. Seseorang berbalik arah dari ruang tengah menuju kamar. Sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi, kedua lengan yang hangat sudah melingkar di tubuhku —erat sekali, sampai rasanya hampir sulit mengambil nafas.

"Tetaplah disini bersama Ibu, Nak.."

Kelopak mataku berkedip.

"Ibu kenapa?"

Betapapun berisiknya gerimis yang turun diluar sana; aku tetap dapat merasakan degup jantung Ibu yang tak teratur. Jemari terasa dingin; gigi-giginya bergemeletuk satu sama lain.

"Ada apa?" —_Bukankah dari tadi aku disini?_

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ayah mau kemana?" —_Ayah akan pulang kan?_

Sekali lagi, Ibu tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Tubuhnya gemetar sebelum isak tangis benar-benar pecah kemudian. Seriuh apapun suara debit air hujan yang jatuh; di kamarku yang sepi, raungan Ibu tetap begitu jelas terdengar —menyedihkan, pilu dan pahit.

_Dan kupikir, aku mendapatkan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak kuinginkan._

* * *

_Masih dengan jelas sekali._

_Aku mengingat semua seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin sore._

_..Ayah pergi._

_..._

_Tak lama setelahnya;_

_orangtuaku bercerai._

* * *

Hari itu, hari selanjutnya, sampai beberapa tahun terlewati, aku sama sekali tak mendengar suara Ayah.

Tak terdengar lagi suara sepatunya yang terketuk di lantai.

Tak terdengar lagi suaranya yang menanyakan keadaanku.

Tak kurasakan lagi tangannya yang mengelus kepalaku.

Dan tak ada lagi seorang yang kupanggil 'Ayah'

"Ibu, Ayah kemana?" —_Kuberanikan bertanya sekali lagi._

Aku takbisa melihat raut wajahnya. Terasa jeda lama sekali sebelum Ibu akhirnya menjawab, "Pergi bekerja"

Mendapatkan jawaban sama untuk pertanyaan sama yang sering kuulang, aku memilih tidak bertanya lagi.

Memendam rasa penasaran dan tidak pernah terpuaskan, dadaku bergemuruh karena sesak.

_Lalu kenapa Ayah tidak pernah pulang?_

* * *

_Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa._

_.._

_Ia wanita paling kuat yang pernah kukenal._

_Ibu membohongiku._

_..._

_Ibu bersikeras memikul bebannya sendirian._

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke delapan, Eren"

Mataku melebar. Kulempar tongkat yang kugenggam. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pelukannya. Bayangan masa lalu figur seorang kepala keluarga berdiri di tengah pintu, sementara kaki-kaki sang putra kecil menuju kepadanya; meminta diangkat dan dipeluk, dicium dan disayang —aku masih mengingat semua itu.

"AYAH!?"

Serta merta dia menangkapku sebelum aku menabrak.

Aku mencengkeram jas dokternya. Kuhirup aromanya dalam-dalam, kusesalkan kepalaku mencari kehangatan. Berharap ini semua nyata, bukan mimpi semu yang mendatangiku setiap malam; sampai kemudian bau obat-obatan tercium menusuk hidung. Ini benar-benar Ayah ... Ayahku.

"Ayah? Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali" —_Aku kangen_.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" _—__Aku yakin Ibu mencarimu_.

_Hei, Ayah..._

_..._

_Kenapa Ayah diam saja? Aku tidak suka._

"Ayah ...sehat-sehat saja kan?" —_Ajak aku jalan-jalan lagi_.

Ayah melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas tertahan. Aneh sekali, dari tadi seolah terburu-buru akan sesuatu. Aku beringsut mundur dengan mata melebar; _khawatir_, "...Ayah mau pergi lagi?"

"Eren"

Aku tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba sebuah plastik dingin menyentuh telapak tanganku, beserta beberapa lembar kertas yang diikat dan terasa tebal. _Ini apa?_

"...Uang?"

Kuraba isi plastik itu; seikat uang dan sekantung... "Jeruk?"

Aku menatap, masih bertanya-tanya. Uang dan Jeruk? —"Apa maksudnya, 'Yah?"

Rasa marah urung kulampiaskan. Menguap begitu saja ketika Ayah mengusap kepalaku, mencium rambutku, untuk kedua kalinya memelukku lama-lama sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi meski aku berteriak. Benar-benar pengucapan salam perpisahan yang buruk; dan semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Aku tahu waktu tidak pernah berada dipihak kita. Ayah masih peduli, ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi takbisa. Kejadian tadi tidak lebih dari sepersekian bentuk kasih sayangnya —_Ayah, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?_

Tetes-tetes air turun dari plastik yang kugenggam; aku terpaku di depan pagar. Ranting pepohonan bergerak-gerak, angin bertiup pelan. Samar-samar terdengar suara memanggil dari dalam rumah; sebelum akhirnya pundakku ditepuk, dan terlambat menyadari kalau Ibu telah melangkah menelan jarak kami. Mendadak firasatku mengatakan kalau ia tidak senang. _Apakah Ibu melihat Ayah tadi?_

"Eren" suaranya tercekat. "Nak, darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

Aku menggigit bibir; gugup, takbisa berbohong didepannya.

_Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari Ayah..._

"Siapa... yang memberimu?"

Aku tak menjawab. Suaraku tidak mau keluar. Seharusnya kusembunyikan uangnya dibalik pot bunga, dan tetap menyimpan jeruknya dengan dalih diberi tetangga; tapi percuma. Yang akan terjadi, maka terjadilah. Aku sudah siap dengan semua yang akan Ibu lakukan.

Ibu diam. Dia melempar semua yang kupegang.

Ketika aku menundukkan wajah bersiap menerima amukan, yang terasa malah belaian lembut. Air hangat mengalir menuruni pipiku. Kupikir ini hujan, tapi bukan. Ibu berada terlalu dekat denganku —dan ia yang selalu terlihat tegar, menangis.

"Jangan menerima apapun dari dia" desahnya.

"—Uang itu jumlahnya sangat kecil bila dibandingkan dengan segala biaya atas selama ini Ibu merawatmu.."

_...Ibu kembali dengan kata-katanya yang getir dan penuh keputusasaan._

Ia mencium bibir, hidung, pipi, dahi, dan terakhir mengecup rambutku, menenggelamkan wajah disana, dan membisikkan kata-kata seolah takut suatu saat aku meninggalkannya. Aku tak merespon apa-apa dan terus mendengarkan.

_Ibu, sudah kubilang aku masih disini..._

"Ibu begini karena menyayangimu, Eren..."

"Mintalah apapun kepadaku, aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya —Apa yang tidak akan kuberikan untukmu?"

* * *

_'__Ibu sayang Eren'_

_'__Eren juga sayang Ibu'_

_.._

_Sekarang, besok, dan selamanya._

_Selama Ibu berada disisiku, kupikir aku tak butuh siapa-siapa lagi._

_..._

_Tapi Ibu berkata;_

_'__Ibu juga takbisa terus-menerus bersamamu...'_

_'__...Suatu saat kau akan menemukan orang yang kau butuhkan selain Ibu'_

* * *

Daun-daun bergemerisik tertiup angin diluar jendela. Berlalu lalang diatas sana; membelai pucuk-pucuk pohon, sementara sinar keemasan mentari pagi bersinar hangat —merengkuh tawa anak-anak yang bermain di lapangan terbuka.

Jerman dilanda demam musim panas.

Tahun ini, aku berumur sebelas. Aku berlari ditaman, diatas kedua lututku; berputar-putar sampai pusing, menghamburkan semua dedaunan itu sampai terlihat seperti konfeti, dan menjatuhkan diri diatas rerumputan penuh embun yang empuk —namun itu tidak terjadi.

Alih-alih berada di luar, aku hanya duduk ditepi jendela. Menyesap dalam-dalam aroma tanah basah dan bebungaan yang menggelitik, senyumku mengembang. Lihat saja nanti.

_Kalau aku sembuh, aku akan menatap dunia dan tak akan memejamkan mata sampai malam._

"Mistress Carla, siapa itu?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang sedang berbincang dengan Ibuku. Suara seorang wanita —mungkin tetangga. Wajar saja dia tidak tahu aku siapa. Selama ini, ketika ada tamu, aku memilih berada di dalam kamar. Aku hampir tidak pernah keluar dari sana. Bahkan dengan mentor yang didatangkan Ibu, aku tetap belajar ditempat yang sama. Untuk saat ini saja berbeda. Lagipula orang itu tak akan mendekat kalau tahu keadaanku sebenarnya.

_Tapi kenyataan memang selalu lain; dengan pikiran terbatas manusia yang hanya bisa mengira-ngira._

"Halo"

Aku mengangkat wajah, menatap seseorang didepanku walau percuma; bertanya-tanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Dipikirkan berkali-kali pun tetap saja aneh. _Kenapa anda disini?_ —Mungkin Ibu sudah memberitahu tentang diriku kepadanya. _Lalu kenapa? Apa anda menghampiriku karena kasihan?_

Aku terkesiap, berjengit sedikit ketika sebuah tangan yang lebih besar menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan menyakiti Eren" katanya. "Hanji Zoe. 24 tahun. Mengajar di sekolah yang sama dengan Ibumu"

_...Mungkin hanya bayanganku saja, tapi menurutku; dia sedang tersenyum sekarang._

**.**

_Dan barusan itu... Salam perkenalan ya?_

* * *

_...Miss Hanji adalah teman pertamaku._

_Banyak orang menyebarkan gosip miring kalau ia sedikit tidak waras;_

_...semenjak orang tercintanya meninggal._

_..Tapi bagiku,_

_dia orang baik._

_..._

_Untuk pertama kalinya; orang luar yang menganggapku ada di dunia ini._

* * *

"Kelihatannya kau asyik sekali memandang keluar" ucapnya pada suatu senja. "Ada apa? Apakah daun-daun itu berubah menjadi uang?"

Aku takbisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

Kami duduk di meja kecil dekat jendela —tempatku merenung seperti biasanya; dengan setumpuk _Pfeffernüsse_ disebuah piring dan dua cangkir minuman yang isinya sudah tandas setengah. Akhir-akhir ini Miss Hanji jadi sering kemari, suka rela menemani ketika Ibu keluar.

Sebagian perasaan memang terasa sanksi ketika aku dengan santainya dapat duduk menikmati secangkir cokelat dan hanya menjadi penjaga rumah seharian. Sedangkan diluar sana, terbayang Ibu bekerja keras sendiri. Mengumpulkan uang supaya bisa membiayai pengobatanku; bahkan menolak dengan halus ketika Miss Hanji menawari membantu.

"Dia sudah sering menolong" katanya. "Lalu kenapa dia tidak mau ketika aku memberinya pertolongan?"

Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyum terpaksa; "Ibu memang begitu" —bahkan meskipun kondisi kami sedang sulit.

_Bahkan dalam ketidakpastian antara ada atau tidaknya obat untuk penyakit ini._

Wanita disampingku hanya mendesah, lalu meneguk teh nya. Sinar matahari terasa semakin menghangat. Aku memandang keluar lagi, walau tak berdampak apa-apa. Siklus pagi, siang, sore, malam, memang berjalan seperti biasa. Bulan dan bintang muncul di waktu petang, matahari muncul di waktu pagi.

_Tapi di duniaku, semuanya terasa seperti malam hari._

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"

Aku menoleh. "Kemana?"

Tahu-tahu saja dia menggandeng dan menyeretku. Langkah kaki kami berderap cepat diatas lantai —melewati ruang tengah dimana Ibu biasa duduk; tapi wanita itu masih terus berjalan. Tak mendengar suara yang melarang; kupikir Ibu pasti belum pulang. Berkali-kali tersandung dan menabrak kursi, sedikit rasa panik melanda. Aku berteriak; "Mau kemana?"

"Bermain"

Singkat sekali. _Bermain kemana?_ Mulutku tergagap—"T-api saya masih memakai piyama!"

"Yang namanya bermain itu, takperlu pakaian bagus!"

Aku tak mengerti apa-apa sampai wangi tanah menyergap penciumanku. Tanpa sepatu, terasa struktur lembut rumput hijau terhampar di bawah kaki —sudah sangat lama aku keluar semenjak terakhir kali menunggu kepulangan Ayah didepan pagar. Kami sampai di taman depan rumah yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak kuketahui bagaimana bentuknya.

"Duduk disini, Eren!"

"Aa.. Tapi.."

"Dari tadi 'tapi tapi' terus. Berjanjilah padaku tak ada lagi 'tapi' untuk dua jam kedepan!"

Aku merengut; menyadari tepat dibelakang tak ada kursi atau apa, dan kami berada di taman depan teras. Bajuku akan kotor dan basah kalau dengan sengaja mendudukkan diri di tanah —berani bertaruh kalau hari ini akan berakhir dengan omelan Ibu. Tapi wanita ini bersikeras; menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas rumput. Sementara dia tertawa-tawa, aku mengaduh pelan.

"Tenang saja! Ibumu tak akan marah. Aku jamin itu!"

Rasa canggung luntur perlahan. Tergantikan dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap, tawa kami lepas; membaur menjadi satu. Andai sekarang aku dapat melihat langit sore; semuanya pasti terasa begitu lengkap —tapi begini saja bagiku, sudah lebih dari cukup.

_Tuhan ...kuharap, hanya sehari ini saja, atau sedikit lebih lama; aku ingin merasakan masa kanak-kanakku yang hilang._

"Lihat! Lihat! Coba pegang ini, Eren! Aku memetik beberapa bunga untukmu. Ini bunga mawar. Kalau yang kecil-kecil ini namanya melati. Coba cium! Baunya harum kan? Kemudian..."

_Saat ini, aku betul-betul bersyukur hanya penglihatanku yang diambil_.

"Coba diam sebentar... Ah!"

"Hm?"

Jari-jariku meraba ujung kepala. Sebuah jalinan yang disusun rapi dari batang-batang bunga liar, tersemat apik disana —_sebuah mahkota bunga?_

Aku sudah mengenal cerita tentang Peter dan peri Bunga, serta berbagai dongeng lainnya yang dulu pernah dibacakan Ibu. Bukannya aku tidak tahu kalau anak-anak perempuan zaman dulu suka hal-hal seperti itu; mungkin sekarang juga masih sama. Bermain di padang rumput, membuat mahkota bunga, memakainya di kepala, kemudian berlagak seperti peri —momen mengharukan telah dibawa lari gadis gembala dalam beberapa detik sebelumnya.

_Lalu aku ini apa? Setelah ini aku harus apa? Memakai rok dan berlari menuruni bukit?_

"Manis" terdengar suaranya lagi. "Wajahmu memerah. Biarkan aku..."

Seandainya mata ini dapat melihat cermin, aku pasti lebih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

_—__Tertawa sampai penghabisan; atau memilih mengubur diri sendiri._

Bunyi sol sepatu terketuk lembut diatas rumput; tenang dan mengambang. Hanya perasaan saja, atau memang benar-benar ada seseorang yang mendekat?

Sontak kedua telapak tanganku menutupi seluruh wajah Miss Hanji —mungkin terdengar tidak sopan; tapi inilah cara paling cepat untuk membuat seseorang sepertinya diam. Sementara bola-bola jerami khayalan khas padang pasir tandus bergulung-gulung didepan kami.

Hening sesaat.

"...Kau membuatnya terlihat seperti anak perempuan"

Aku menoleh menuju sumber suara. Miss Hanji tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah kedua tanganku turun, yang mengherankan adalah sama sekali tak ada protes terlontar. Suara seorang pria —_Siapa?_

"Ahh. Erwin. Kembali ke kursimu dan jangan ganggu aku. Bukannya kau sudah nyaman dengan Levi disana?"

Mataku mengerjap —_Siapa itu Erwin? Siapa itu Levi?_

"Kau tidak tahu mereka, kan Eren?"

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban —_Ada berapa orang disini?_

"Hari ini aku mengajak mereka. Mungkin Eren tak tahu karena sedari tadi dua orang itu duduk di teras... Hoi, Erwin. Karena kau sudah mendekat, maka sekarang kau harus duduk bersamaku dan Eren"

Sunyi melanda sejenak. Terasa hembusan nafas puas di sebelahku saat sebuah suara baritone terdengar; "Baiklah, baiklah"

Entah kenapa, aku membayangkan pria didepanku ini tinggi besar. Berwibawa dan sopan. Sosok yang dihormati, sosok seorang pemimpin. Entahlah. Mungkin benar; mungkin juga tidak. Aku hanya membayangkan saja.

"Levi! Kau juga!"

_Lalu dengan pria satunya_—

"Mata empat sialan. Kau akan mengotori kemejaku"

—_Terdengar kasar dan tidak pedulian_.

"Kalau begitu biar aku bersama Erwin saja. Wek. Levi jelek. Kudoakan kau tambah pendek. Erwin tampak seribu kali lebih tampan daripada kau"

"...Bah"

**.**

_Sampai petang hampir datang dan Ibu sudah pulang, hanya Sir Erwin dan Miss Hanji yang menemani._

_**.**_

_Selama itu, aku takpernah tahu apa yang Sir Levi lakukan selama ia berada di kursinya._

* * *

_...Kupikir;_

_takdir memang selalu penuh kejutan dan suka sekali mengerjaiku._

_Siapa tahu orang yang kau pikir tidak akan pernah akrab denganmu, justru membuatmu tertarik?_

* * *

Aku sudah tidak lagi menghitung hari sejak kedatangan mereka.

Sewajarnya, sesuatu yang menyenangkan pasti berlalu dengan cepat. Dan sebaliknya, sesuatu yang sangat membosankan akan terasa lama sekali —aku tidak bisa memilih pendapat, sekarang berada dalam posisi seperti apa.

_Yang biasa kulakukan adalah; menghitung sesuatu._

Menghitung tetesan salju ketika musim dingin; menghitung angin yang bertiup setiap musim gugur, menghitung sinar matahari yang menembus jendela setiap hari, dan menghitung semua yang bisa kulakukan ketika aku hanya mempunyai diri sendiri.

_Jarum jam terasa berputar sangat lama._

Kukatakan sebelumnya, waktu berlalu cepat sekali ketika dua orang itu menemani.

Duduk di tempat yang sama seperti saat lampau, jari-jariku membentuk motif abstrak dalam persegi jendela yang membeku.

_Aku takpernah merasa sekesal ini._

Karena dewi musim dingin telah menjejakkan kakinya disepanjang jalan; aku takbisa keluar rumah dengan leluasa —kecuali kalau ingin dikecup rontokan salju dari atap, atau terpeleset di tanah yang selicin kaca putri.

_Aku takpernah merasa benar-benar ingin keluar rumah seperti saat ini._

Beda cerita kalau Miss Hanji dan Sir Erwin menemani; segala musim tak masalah kulewati, walau seandainya harus menunggui api yang menjilat perapian saat matahari sedang terik sekalipun. Lain lagi dengan boneka salju yang duduk di sebrangku sekarang —mendadak membuat suasana yang sudah beku menjadi semakin membeku.

"Bocah—"

Baik, mungkin yang barusan itu kata pertama yang ia ucapkan semenjak sejam terakhir.

"—Kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berguna daripada merajuk seperti anak kecil"

Setelah kuturuti dan kembali duduk seperti posisi semula; jari-jariku bertaut.

Kami berdiam diri lagi seperti orang bisu.

Ibu pergi menerjang dingin yang menggigit diluar sana; seperti biasa. Sementara orang yang sering menemaniku tak ada —walau sebenarnya aku tak boleh begitu berharap ditemani setiap hari. Kuakui Sir Levi adalah orang yang pendiam; sangat pendiam. Tapi sekali berkata-kata; ucapannya sepat terasa.

"Apa Sir Levi menyesal menemaniku disini?" akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari bibirku yang kering.

Entah bagaimana, suasana yang terlalu hening membuat leher meremang; walau yang terdengar hanya suara sendiri. Sementara punggungku menyandar di kursi, aku menggosok tangan yang dingin karena gugup.

**.**

Lama sekali tak ada jawaban.

Menghembuskan nafas berat; aku merasa menyesal melontarkan pertanyaan.

..._Jangan mengajak boneka salju berbicara._

"Tidak—"

Pasrah, kepalaku semakin tenggelam dalam kerah sweater. Sedari tadi aku sudah berusaha memulai pembicaraan; mengakrabkan diri sebaik mungkin. Tapi semua selalu berakhir dengan singkat.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar diluar sana.

Beberapa orang bercakap-cakap dan berteriak; aku takpernah mengalihkan fokus seperti ini.

Mungkin Sir Levi masih memikirkan ucapan selanjutnya, atau memilih mengakhiri percakapan tak jelas kami. Tapi bila ditilik dari sikap, kalau aku menjadi dia; sudah pasti opsi terakhir menjadi respon paling wajar.

._..Rasanya aku ingin seseorang melubangi pintu._

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu"

_..Jarum jam terasa berdetak semakin lambat._ Hawa dingin menari di sekitar; mereka perlahan menyusup masuk melalui lubang kunci.

Ranting pohon mengetuk jendela dengan gelisah; kupasang telingaku baik-baik.

"...Apakah kau menyesal terlahir seperti ini?"

Suara keramaian diluar sana mendadak teredam. Mataku melebar —aku menoleh ke arah sekiranya dia berada.

"Tidak, Sir"

_Menyesal? Aku tak pernah menyesal._

"Tidakkah kau ingin melihat dunia?"

Bibirku melengkung turun beberapa mili_. Orang macam apa yang tidak menginginkan itu semua?_

"Itu impian saya. Tapi kedengarannya mustahil"

_Kupikir perjuangan Ibu juga sia-sia..._

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Tuhan mendengar doa mu. Pasti Dia mengabulkan. Bahkan Dia bisa mengabulkannya hari ini"

Mataku memanas; kupikir air mata ini bisa tumpah kapan saja. Entah kenapa rasanya kesal sekali. Kelopak mataku berkedip beberapa kali, menahan tangis. "Sir, anda takperlu menghibur saya"

Terdengar suara kursi berderit.

"Sesuatu dimulai dari yang paling kecil. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat wajah orang-orang yang selama ini menemanimu?"

"...Takperlu ditahan" katanya lagi.

Aku menangis dalam diam.

Kehidupan yang begitu sulit memaksaku untuk tidak merengek; terganti oleh tetesan air yang terus mengalir deras menuruni pipi.

_—__Memang takpernah ada penyesalan terlahir seperti ini;_

_tapi ada kalanya aku begitu putus asa untuk mencari jalan keluar._

"Kau masih punya dua tangan kan?"

Aku tak menjawab. Tenggorokanku sakit; aku yakin suaraku serak.

"Coba kau raba wajahku"

_..Respon yang kuberikan benar-benar berlawanan_; mengeluarkan kekeh pelan disela isakan, secepatnya mengusap air mata dengan kasar. Setelah menarik nafas dan menenangkan diri, aku tersenyum. "Itu tidak sopan Sir"

_Kutarik kata-kataku tadi_—

"Tak apa, selama orang yang bersangkutan sudah mengijinkan"

Kedua jemarinya yang kokoh menggenggam pergelangan tanganku; membimbing dengan perlahan.

Aku terlambat menyadari dia sudah ada tepat didepan kursi, mengambil posisi yang lebih rendah —mungkin berjongkok.

Diluar dugaan; kulitnya terasa halus. Bayanganku selama ini, kukira Sir Levi adalah bapak-bapak tambun dengan wajah keriput penuh kutil. Jauh dari kesan eksotis ala Chaplin dan Hitler; ternyata wajahnya mulus bebas kumis.

Hidung mancung, bibir dan alis tipis; sedikit banyak aku mulai dapat membayangkan.

_—__Dia boneka salju yang tampan._

* * *

_Mata dan bibir dari arang;_

_hidung dari wortel;_

_topi dari mangkuk usang;_

_dan dua buah ranting pohon sebagai tangan._

_..._

_...Aku memandang dunia terlalu sempit._

_Aku mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat._

_Bagaimana bisa aku memberi kesan buruk terlebih dahulu, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu?_

* * *

_Aku takpernah tahu; kalau Sir Levi selalu diam kembali saat bersama kedua kawannya._

Dulu aku memang takpernah tahu; kalau Sir Levi selalu mengikuti mereka ketika mengunjungiku; diam duduk di kursi teras, memandangi segala sesuatu yang kami lakukan.

"Eren, kami pulang dulu"

Walau sudah berumur empat belas tahun, kebiasaan itu tidak berubah. Sir Erwin dan Miss Hanji selalu berkunjung ketika ada kesempatan; selama tiga tahun ini, dan sudah menganggapku sebagai saudara. Setelah menerima pelukan maut sekaligus tepukan ringan di kepala, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sampai suara keduanya berupa sayup-sayup; wangi yang menenangkan itu hadir kembali —mengalihkan perhatianku sepenuhnya ke arah kanan.

"Sir Levi, anda belum pulang?"

_Pada senja tertentu, aku dapat mencium aromanya yang khas_ —sedikit berandai-andai pekerjaan macam apa yang ia geluti.

_Kadang ia datang, terkadang pula tidak._

Juga tak pernah melakukan pendekatan berarti saat Ibu, Sir Erwin atau Miss Hanji berada di dekatku.

"...Rasanya ingin disini lebih lama"

Aku tertawa pelan. Dia pasti selalu menghabiskan waktu di kursi yang sama. _Apakah terlihat wanita cantik disekitar sini, sampai betah berlama-lama disana?_

"Baik"

Saat menuju ke arahnya, kakiku tersandung; menggoyahkan sedikit keseimbangan —dia mengulurkan tangan; aku hanya menjawab, "Terimakasih. Aku.. bisa sendiri"

Segera duduk, seperti biasa; aku lah yang memulai pembicaraan. Untuk saat ini aku ingin mencari suasana berbeda; dengan mengambil topik yang jauh berbeda pula; "Apa Sir Levi punya kekasih?"

Mungkin pertanyaan barusan mempunyai dampak tertentu sampai pria itu sedikit menegakkan punggung; terasa dari suara decitan kayu disampingku. Sudah cukup lama aku mengenal kebiasaannya ketika gugup; dia mendecih, lalu menyesap kopi dengan jeda beberapa kali.

"Tidak ada"

Senyuman jahil tersungging di bibir —"Ah, masa?"

Cangkir kopi berdenting.

"Kau ini memberi pernyataan atau pertanyaan? Tidak ada gunanya berbohong"

_—__Bukan bermaksud apa-apa; hanya ingin sedikit menggoda, itu saja._

"Kalau begitu, orang yang disukai?"

Aku sendiri tak mengerti.

_—__Sejak kapan aku tertarik mencampuri urusan pribadi seseorang?_

"Menurutmu dia akan menerimaku?"

_Kakiku berayun-ayun; diterpa sinar matahari sore itu._

"Kenapa tidak? Anda orang baik"

Sir Levi menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Baik besar maupun kecil, tua maupun muda, anak-anak maupun remaja; sepertinya jatuh cinta itu sesuatu yang rumit. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya —mungkin belum.

"Aku sudah sangat dekat dengannya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadari"

Telapak tanganku mengatup dan membuka. Aku tersenyum sedikit.

"Mungkin salah mengambil saran dari seorang bocah sepertiku, tapi; akan lebih mudah kalau Sir Levi berterus terang"

_—__Kami berdua menyimpan rahasia._

"Begitu ya?"

**.**

_...Cukup adil._

**_._**

_Selanjutnya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kami benar-benar akan jujur satu sama lain._

* * *

_Kalau kuingat,_

_rasanya kita berdua lucu sekali._

_...Mungkin; aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang berarti._

_.._

_Dan kejutan yang kuterima esoknya, benar-benar terasa seribu kali lebih manis._

* * *

_...Hari itu terasa sangat berbeda._

Ibu pulang lebih cepat, tergesa-gesa memutar kunci pintu; tiba-tiba memeluk, lalu menciumku berkali-kali sambil berurai air mata. Sudah tak sempat lagi aku melontarkan pertanyaan; terinterupsi bibir yang berulang kali mengucap syukur, nada suaranya bahagia tak disembunyi-sembunyikan.

"Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun Ibu mencari"

_...Ia terisak semakin kencang._

"Ibu menemukan obat untuk penyakitmu"

Selanjutnya, air mataku tumpah saat itu juga; tanganku balas memeluk dengan erat.

"—Tidakkah kau senang mendengar ini?"

_Tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengutarakan semuanya._

_Biarlah saat ini saja aku menangis seperti anak kecil._

**.**

_...Aku selalu menginginkannya._

_...Tuhan mengabulkan doaku._

* * *

_Pernahkah seseorang membayangkan, takbisa melihat apapun selama hidupnya?_

_Pernahkah seseorang membayangkan, berada dalam ruangan gelap walau lima menit saja?_

_...Tidak masalah jika kau bisa menyalakan lampu saat itu juga._

_Tapi bagaimana kalau kegelapan itu terancam menemanimu sepanjang kau hidup?_

_...Itulah yang kurasakan._

_Maka ketika aku diberi kesempatan untuk mendapat penglihatanku kembali;_

_aku merasa sangat senang sampai tak mampu lagi berkata-kata._

_..._

_Tapi setelah itu;_

_takdir mempermainkanku dengan lebih buruk lagi._

* * *

Angin berhembus mengerikan.

Terasa bagai suara menyedihkan orang-orang yang teraniaya diluar sana; ranting pohon diputar-putar dengan ganas.

Setelah hari itu, sudah lewat satu bulan semenjak terapi gen dilakukan.

_...Hanya tinggal bersabar sedikit lagi untuk menunggu hasilnya._

Kakiku yang telanjang mengetuk lantai dengan gusar —Ibu keluar rumah tak tahu kemana. Pagi hari memang cuaca sedang cerah; tapi entah kenapa siangnya sudah berubah drastis sampai seperti ini.

"Ibumu pasti pulang sebentar lagi"

Aku melontarkan senyum terpaksa. Beruntung Sir Levi turut menemani —aku tahu ia juga berusaha mencairkan suasana. Yakin Ibu takpernah pergi selama ini; berbagai bayangan buruk sudah merayap menghantui benak; aku menangkupkan kedua tangan menutupi separuh wajah.

_Waktu sudah beranjak malam._

_Perasaanku tak tenang._

Nada dering ponsel memecah kesunyian yang mencekam; terdengar Sir Levi beranjak dan berbicara.

Aku terlalu panik untuk peduli sampai ia menarik tanganku untuk berdiri.

"Rapatkan jaketmu. Sekarang ikut aku"

_...Mungkin kekhawatiran yang kami rasakan sama._

"Ada apa?"

Kurasakan kaki tak lagi menjejak tanah saat tersadar bahwa ia menggendongku —"Terlalu lama" ujarnya.

Aku tak sempat melakukan perlawanan saat mendengar langkah kakinya yang bergegas; mendudukkanku di kursi mobil, dan memacu kendaraannya dengan cepat menyapu jalanan yang sepi.

_...Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi._

Bau obat memenuhi udara; sekelebat muncul sosok Ayah.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku. Kau akan menabrak"

Beberapa orang berlalu lalang melewati kami; bersamaan menyadari kalau aku dibawa menuju tempat yang paling tak ingin kukunjungi —rumah sakit.

"Diamlah disini"

Aku menurut saja.

Terdengar suara dua orang pria bercakap-cakap dengan menjaga jarak; mungkin aku berada dalam pihak yang tak ingin dilibatkan.

_'__Bagaimana keadaannya?'_ —suara Sir Levi.

_'__Maafkan aku, Rivaille. Saat kutemukan, ia sudah...'_

Percakapan selanjutnya terkalahkan oleh suara pasien yang merintih kesakitan.

_'__Apakah dia anak wanita itu?'_

...Mungkin yang ia maksud adalah aku.

_'__Benar.. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikan ini, Mike'_

Beberapa saat menunggu; bahuku ditepuk. Sir Levi tak mengatakan apa-apa, dan membimbing langkahku menuju sebuah ruangan.

"...Ibumu disini"

Kulitku bersentuhan dengan tangannya yang dingin; rasa terkejut melanda.

"Sore ini, Ibumu tertabrak sebuah mobil... Dan tewas seketika"

_Kugenggam tangannya erat; tidak mungkin_.

"Dia bukan Ibu.."

_Tadi pagi Ibu sudah berjanji akan pulang cepat_...

"Bukan jasad Ibuku..."

_Ibu akan pulang; pasti sedang duduk menungguku dirumah saat ini_ —_Tapi kenapa?_

"Maafkan aku, Nak. Aku tak sempat melihat pengendaranya... Sebuah kebetulan berdasarkan kontak terakhir yang ia hubungi, tercantum nama Rivaille"

—_Selama ini; Ibu selalu menepati janji._

"Aku sudah berusaha secepatnya memanggil bantuan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku... Ibumu tak tertolong"

—_Aku tak mengerti._

Seharusnya aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi yang kulakukan hanya membelai wajah Ibu untuk terakhir kali; dirundung rasa tak percaya. Memastikan kalau ini nyata, bukan jasad orang lain yang memiliki fisik mirip.

_Kenapa; Ibu berbohong?_

_Bahkan aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya..._

"Aku turut berduka, Eren"

Biasanya, aku takpernah mempercayai perkataan orang ketika ikut menyampaikan belasungkawa; sebab mereka tidak akan benar-benar sedih sebelum berada dalam posisi yang ditinggalkan —tetapi sekarang berbeda. Setetes air mata lolos dan jatuh menuruni pipiku.

"Sir?" —_Kenapa... anda menangis?_

Keheningan menggantung di udara.

"—Aku menangis untukmu"

**.**

**.**

_...Padahal yang seharusnya menangis adalah aku._

* * *

_...Aku takpernah merasa siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk._

_..._

_Disaat kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja;_

_disaat kubayangkan aku akan hidup bahagia dengan penglihatanku;_

_ketika harapan besar begitu dekat dimana aku akan mencicipi kehidupan normal seperti anak lainnya;_

_...Tuhan mengujiku sekali lagi._

* * *

"Tuhan lebih sayang Ibu daripada Eren"

"Sudah..."

"Itu sebabnya Ibu dipanggil terlebih dahulu..."

"...Eren. Kumohon makanlah sesuap saja"

_Sejak kematian Ibu; aku kehilangan semangat hidup._

Wanita yang paling kucintai; yang mau mendampingiku dalam saat apapun; pergi selama-lamanya.

"Kumohon, Eren"

—_Tak peduli lagi dengan Miss Hanji yang selalu sabar merawatku._

Sebut aku egois. Tapi yang kuinginkan hanya keberadaan Ibu disisiku, disini; lebih lama.

"Ibu Eren akan bersedih kalau melihat Eren seperti ini..."

_Sir Levi hanya membisu di sudut ruangan._

Bibirku kering; tapi aku masih tak berselera makan —bahkan untuk sekedar melirik sendok berisi sup hangat yang disodorkan.

"Eren kan masih mempunyai kami"

Aku tak menangis. Kurasakan pergelangan tanganku semakin mengecil dalam kurun waktu dua bulan setelahnya. Badanku terasa sakit semua; lemah menerima segala tekanan mental yang mendera selama ini. Tak ingin merepotkan lebih, mulutku membuka; menerima suapan pertama.

"...Nah, begitu"

Meskipun tak menghabiskan sarapan, Miss Hanji terlihat cukup puas karena aku bisa menghabiskan setengahnya —berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelum ini. Sesendok dua sendok, bahkan terkadang tidak sama sekali.

"Ingin kue?"

Aku menggeleng —_Lidahku terasa sangat pahit untuk mencecap sesuatu._

_Seandainya pengobatanku tak berhasil; apa Ibu menyesal dengan usahanya selama ini?_

"Eren yang kukenal tidak pernah semurung itu"

—_Aku pun merasa kalau tubuh yang sekarang terbaring bukan diriku yang biasanya._

"Levi!"

Suara sepatu pantofel menghentak semakin dekat. Terlalu lunglai untuk merespon; aku diam saja saat dia menggenggam tanganku. Bahkan terlalu lelah untuk terkejut atas kemajuan pendekatan yang ia lakukan.

"Ibumu adalah wanita yang kuat. Bahkan ketika Ayahmu meninggalkannya"

"Levi, ini berbeda—"

"Semua yang hidup pasti akan ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan. Bangunlah"

"Levi, cukup. Dia masih—"

"Kau sudah hidup selama ini; aku percaya kau bisa melewati semuanya. Sekarang berdirilah"

Tanganku ditarik untuk bangkit; aku hampir terjatuh karenanya.

"...Berjanjilah padaku"

Aku menatap sayu; masih gelap, waktunya belum tiba. _Berjanji apa?_

"—Ketika sudah mendapatkan penglihatan, aku ingin kau lebih hidup dari sekarang"

Bahkan Miss Hanji ikut terdiam mendengarkan.

_...Entah kenapa, kata-katanya selalu membuatku tenang._

Ia menyampaikan semua seolah itu benar-benar akan terjadi.

_...Perlahan tapi pasti, tiba-tiba saja aku dapat merasakan cahaya._

Sebaris, dua baris sinar menyilaukan mata.

Memang masih buram; tapi berbagai warna telah dapat kubedakan. Mengerjap tak percaya, aku mencengkeram tepat di lengan baju Sir Levi. Keduanya terkejut —sama terkejutnya sepertiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...S-Sir? Apa anda memakai baju berwarna gelap?"

* * *

_...Aku mendapatkan pengalaman pertama untuk melihat._

_..._

_Karena kata-katanya lah;_

_kurasa aku benar-benar dapat mensyukuri hidup dengan lebih baik lagi._

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan penglihatan sepenuhnya, tepat sehari setelah ulangtahunku yang ke lima belas; aku mulai dapat melakukan segalanya sendiri.

Baru kuketahui fakta mengejutkan; bahwa Sir Erwin dan Miss Hanji telah menikah sejak lama bahkan sebelum kami bertemu —kurasa aku harus cepat mengganti panggilannya.

Aku mulai mahir memasak makanan sederhana; didukung pujian Miss Hanji, serta Sir Erwin dan Sir Levi yang selalu hadir menjadi tukang cicip.

—_Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga baruku._

Potret seorang wanita cantik terpajang dengan apik diatas meja kecil; dengan setia memandang ke arah ruang keluarga. Setiap kali mengalihkan pandangan, aku merasa Ibu duduk khidmat di kursi. Tersenyum menatap meja makan yang tak pernah sepi.

Aku mulai mengenal seluruh nama benda di rumah ini. Mulai dapat membaca dengan normal, menghafal berbagai warna, dan sesuai impianku di waktu lampau; bebas bergadang sampai malam hanya untuk memandangi bintang di langit —ditemani buku ensiklopedi dalam pangkuan.

Pagi itu, cuaca cerah menyapa.

Secangkir teh dalam cangkir mengepulkan uap panas; aku duduk di beranda rumah dengan buku-buku tebal dari perpustakaan kota. Begitu banyak hal menarik yang disediakan; sampai terkadang aku rela membaca sampai tidur disana. Konon, kata Miss Hanji; bola mataku terlihat lebih lebar dan berbinar semenjak kecanduan bahan bacaan. Tapi aku sendiri tak merasa begitu.

_—__Kring Kring_

Ah, ternyata LCA* yang kualami itu seperti ini.

—_Kring Kring_

Oh, ternyata Titan itu buruk rupa.

—_Kring Kring_

Mulutku mengerucut. _Wahai! Siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu acara bersantaiku?_

Alis menukik kebawah; aku melirik garang kearah pagar.

Sepertinya kurang tidur dapat menyebabkan halusinasi —ya, pasti. Dan aku hampir tak mempercayai apa yang kuamati sekarang ini.

Sir Levi dengan pakaian hari Minggunya; menaiki sepeda kayuh sambil bersandar ke pagar, menunggu. Kupikir businessman macam dia tak suka bersepeda. Kalau melihat penampilannya sekarang, orang-orang pasti salah mengira dia adalah siswa tahun ajaran pertama sekolah menengah atas; walau pada akhirnya harus ditampar fakta bahwa usia si bujang sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga.

Kuakui, sorot mata yang selalu terlihat letih sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar pesonanya.

"—Hoi. Jangan membuatku menunggu"

Aku tergelagap; sangat sadar telah memandang terlalu lama.

"Eh? Apa?"

Ia memalingkan wajah kearah jalanan yang lengang —"Kau bisa repot kalau hanya mengetahui arah ke perpustakaan"

Mulutku membuka sedikit.

_Mengajak jalan-jalan saja sampai berbelit-belit seperti itu..._

"—Mau ikut tidak?"

"Jangan lupa berpegangan. Hei, kenapa kau tidak berpegangan padaku?"

Lebih baik aku jatuh menggelinding di jalan daripada dilihat orang-orang dengan tatapan sumringah; entah kenapa. Bukan berarti aku tidak mendengar Miss Hanji bersiul ketika kami melewatinya.

"Sir, kenapa anda tidak menikah? Kawan-kawan anda sudah menikah semua"

"Kubilang berpegangan —Aku tidak terburu-buru. Si kumis Mike Zacharias juga belum menikah, kau tahu"

"Tapi sepertinya dia sedang kasmaran dengan Miss Nanaba— woops"

Sir Levi membelok dengan sengit menuju sebuah jalan sempit; sepertinya sengaja. "Permisi" bisikku; sambil menggenggam ujung kaosnya; lebih merasa sanksi kalau memegang pinggangnya.

"Hah. Bocah. Lalu apa menurutmu aku juga tidak sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

Mataku menatap bangunan-bangunan kuno yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Beberapa anak bermain melempar senyum —_anak-anak yang manis_.

"Dan; siapakah seseorang itu?"

Burung-burung merpati beranjak dari jalanan; menghindari putaran roda yang berputar kencang membelah turunan —"Itu pekerjaan rumahmu"

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di sebuah taman. Pohon-pohon tertata rapi dan rindang; menaungi gadis-gadis kecil yang bermain sembunyi-tangkap. Beberapa orang tampak menikmati paginya disana; "Aku takpernah tahu disini ada taman... Apa Sir Levi sering kemari?"

Ia duduk bersandar di sebuah bangku yang kosong; aku mengikutinya. "Benar. Sangat jarang aku bisa bersantai di pagi hari. Kelihatannya semua masih sama; aku dapat bernostalgia sedikit"

Kami berdua diam; meresapi ketenangan sejenak, menatap awan jingga dengan semburat merah di langit —matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul.

"Bahkan dulu aku menyaksikan kelahiranmu"

Bibirku melengkung naik. "Pasti sangat jelek ya?"

"Tidak" kilahnya. "...Kau terlihat kecil dan lemah; keberadaanmu menjadi sesuatu yang ingin kulindungi di dunia ini"

Mendadak timbulnya mentari menjadi terlihat buram; gumpalan air serasa menumpuk di sudut mata. "Ceritakan padaku semuanya, Sir"

—_Sementara suara tawa anak bermain terngiang dibelakang sana._

"...Saat tanganku sangat dekat denganmu; kau menggenggamnya. Bahkan tidak mau kau lepas sampai lama"

Aku hanya tertawa sambil berurai air mata.

—_Tanpa menyadari kalau tangan kami sangat dekat saat itu._

"Sewajarnya; bayi baru lahir dapat merespon gerakan didepan mata. Tapi kau tidak. Bola matamu bergerak-gerak dengan aneh. Sejak saat itu, dokter mem vonis kau menderita LCA..."

—_Ibu bahkan tidak menceritakan hal ini._

"Bagaimana reaksi orangtuaku Sir?"

Seorang gadis kecil berputar-putar sambil menyanyikan sebait lagu Here We Go 'Round the Mullbery Bush —kupikir masa kanak-kanakku tidak sebahagia yang ia rasakan.

"Mereka sedih, tentu" jeda sejenak. "Tapi aku sangat kagum; mereka tetap menerimamu apa adanya. Ayah dan Ibumu terlihat begitu serasi —aku tak pernah tahu penyebab perpisahan mereka"

"—Aku adalah orang luar pertama yang mengetahui keadaanmu. Setelah lima belas tahun berada di negeri tetangga lalu kembali ke Jerman; kita justru bertemu lagi"

Tak disangka wajah datarnya dapat memberikan sebuah senyuman; walau setipis jaring laba-laba yang rawan lenyap kapan saja.

"Mistress Carla menitipkan dirimu"

—_Masih kuingat; mata kelabu itu berkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi._

**.**

"Eren. Ikutlah denganku. Tinggallah bersamaku"

* * *

_...Berat rasanya meninggalkan kampung halaman;_

_tetapi aku percaya itu keputusan yang baik._

_.._

_Ibu telah memperhitungkan semuanya;_

_dan berhasil mempasrahkan diriku ke orang yang tepat._

_...Hai Ibu;_

_bagaimana kabarmu disana?_

_Aku bahagia disini; tinggal bersama Sir Levi._

_Mengingat segala kata-kata Ibu,_

_aku tak akan pernah lupa untuk menoleh kebelakang._

_...Aku percaya;_

_banyak anak-anak yang tidak seberuntung diriku._

_Tapi suatu saat aku akan berdiri mewakili mereka._

_..._

_Yah, sekian dulu suratku._

_Karena aku baru saja belajar menulis._

_Maaf kalau kata-kata yang tertulis disini tak jelas dan susah terbaca._

_Ibu. Ayah. Sir Levi. Sir Hanji. Sir Erwin. Dan semua orang yang pernah menemaniku selama ini._

_Terimakasih untuk segalanya._

_—__Dengan cinta untuk mengenang kalian semua__—_

**[Eren Jäger]**

* * *

Seorang anak menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Setiap lantai yang ia langkahi selalu mempunyai nilai lebih tersendiri. Rumah itu mewah, besar, dan yang terpenting; super bersih. Ia menatap dewi penyelamatnya —ah, bukan. Yang ada didepannya kini bukan dewi, melainkan pemuda 170 senti dengan iris kehijauan yang ramah; memapah dengan perlahan dan sabar, seolah paham betul terkait kakinya yang takbisa berfungsi normal.

"Jangan khawatir. Kakak-kakak disini semuanya pendiam. Sebulan dua bulan, kamu pasti dapat mengakrabkan diri"

Anak itu mengangguk.

Ini bukan panti asuhan. Ini adalah tempat tinggal seseorang yang dengan suka rela berbagi untuk anak-anak terbuang sepertinya —anak-anak yang selalu dianggap merepotkan karena fisik tak sempurna.

"Kakak"

"Hm?"

Takut-takut salah bicara; dia meringis.

"Apa yang membuat kakak menjadi sebaik ini?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, manis sekali; sampai membuat si kecil merona.

"Apa ya? Mungkin karena dulu kita mirip"

_Ah, bercanda_; pikirnya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian; langkah kaki si pembimbing berhenti, diikuti sang anak yang memandang heran. Dinding yang mereka lewati dihiasi lampu hias khas bangunan klasik —juga diisi beberapa foto dengan wajah-wajah yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

Jemarinya menunjuk ke arah sebuah bingkai; "Kamu lihat foto itu?"

"Uh-huh"

"Yahh... Sebenarnya dia lah yang seribu kali lebih baik daripada aku; karena menyediakan tempat untuk kalian semua; juga..."

"Juga?"

"...Orang yang kusukai"

Sang bocah menelengkan kepala. Sebaris tanda tanya besar muncul di penglihatannya.

"Ah, sudahlah"

—_Tak ada gunanya berbicara soal perasaan dengan anak kecil..._

"Kalau bertemu dengan orang ini, jangan bilang-bilang kalau barusan aku mengatakan hal itu ya?"

—_Tak tahukah dirimu kalau anak-anak adalah makhluk paling jujur?_

* * *

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

Eren takpernah tahu apa yang Levi sembunyikan.

Terkadang pria itu begitu pintar menutupi sesuatu. Begitu misterius sampai rasanya sangat menjengkelkan dan ingin dia cubit pipinya —baiklah, walau kata-kata yang terakhir hanya bercanda. Levi bukan tipe orang yang suka dicubit-cubit.

Terkadang pula, bersih-bersih; rutinitas yang wajib di lakukan karena tinggal serumah dengan Levi —dan merapikan kamar bisa jadi membuatmu menemukan benda-benda kecil; yang telah berhenti kau cari karena dikira hilang, sampai menemukan sesuatu tak terduga seperti yang pemuda itu alami saat ini.

Diantara kacamata minus si tuan rumah, foto semasa muda Erwin Smith dan Hanji Zoe, foto kuno Kaney Ackerman, dan beberapa benda yang masuk daftar 'hilang', Eren menemukan sebuah foto yang membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkin Levi boleh dicap pikun karena lupa meletakkan semua benda itu, tapi pria itu bilang dia sudah menceritakan semua masa lalunya.

_Lalu gadis ini siapa?_

Kembali beberapa saat lalu ketika maniknya menangkap sesuatu. Yang diletakkan paling bawah sendiri dalam lemari, di antara kertas-kertas dan beberapa dokumen penting milik Levi —sebuah foto berukuran sedang, dengan ujung-ujung menekuk dihiasi noda kopi. Seseorang pasti telah melupakannya dibawah sana.

Itu potret seorang wanita.

Bola matanya besar, seolah seseorang telah menumpahkan genangan madu kesana.

Rambutnya yang berwarna senada dipotong rapi sepanjang bahu; dan yang terpenting dia manis.

_Masa Ibu Sir Levi?_

Menyadari kalau pikirannya sudah seperti sebuah lelucon, Eren tertawa. "Tidak mirip sama sekali"

"Kalau memang benar, berarti selera itu tinggi" —_Tunggu. Tapi bagaimana kalau kenyataannya memang seperti itu?_

Lalu kenapa Levi tak pernah bercerita kepadanya?

Dia juga takmungkin menyimpan foto orang asing.

_Jangan-jangan... Gadis masa lalu?_

Hanya karena tertelan sugesti semacam itu, Eren menunda acara bersih-bersihnya. Dengan posisi setengah jongkok diatas lantai, tangan kanan menggenggam foto dan tangan yang lain menggenggam kemoceng; Eren berkonsentrasi penuh menatap si gadis yang terus tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Dia cemburu.

Jelas cemburu.

Tapi dia tak akan bilang apa-apa. Dia takmungkin segamblang itu menyatakan perasaannya. Mengingat selama ini Levi juga _takpernah _terang-terangan. Bagaimana kalau—

"Oi"

Pemuda itu menoleh khas tokoh utama dalam film-film horor. Panjang umur; ia baru menyadari kalau jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu sang _calon_ suami pulang —maaf, koreksi. Si tuan rumah berdiri di tengah pintu, menggerutu; wajahnya ditekuk, nampak lebih galak dari biasanya. "Buruk sekali. Aku baru pulang kerja dan kau tidak menyambutku"

_Oh, ..._

_Teruslah merajuk, sayang._

_Sejak kapan aku jadi istrimu?_

Sepantasnya, Eren berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan tangan menuding ala Ibu rumah tangga dan teriak; _Kau selingkuh diluar sana?_

Alih-alih berkata seperti itu, dia terdiam dengan posisi tetap.

Mau bertanya tapi serasa tidak sopan sekali.

Ia menatap kembali si gadis yang tetap tersenyum.

Eren Jaeger, 17 tahun. Menempuh pendidikan di sekolah Internasional Paris. Jenius dalam segala bidang, kecuali masalah cinta. _Dan sedang dalam kondisi terserang dilema_.

Menyadari perubahan Eren, Levi mendekat. Ikut-ikutan menatap. Tidak ada riak yang berarti pada air mukanya, selain mata yang berkedip sekali dan; "Ho—"

Sudah sepantasnya Levi dipukul melayang sekali-kali. '_Ho'? Hanya 'Ho'? Siapa itu 'Ho'?_

"—Kau menemukannya. Terimakasih"

Tangannya yang kokoh dan pucat mengambil foto itu. Eren tak berkata apa-apa ketika jari-jarinya yang panjang bergerak cepat merobek kertas sampai beberapa bagian; lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Eren takbisa menahan diri untuk menganga.

Dan Levi takbisa menahan diri untuk mencuri ciuman darinya.

Sambil menutup separuh wajahnya yang memerah, putra tunggal keluarga Jaeger itu mundur selangkah; bak kelinci menjauhi predator licik —yang sekarang ia hadapi. "Akan kulaporkan itu sebagai tindak pelecehan!" desisnya.

Levi mendengus. Ia mendekat; melonggarkan dasi dan tertawa dengan suara rendah. "Silahkan. Tak ada saksi disekitar sini"

"Fuaa—"

_Dasar penjahat._

"Tu-Tunggu" Eren memajukan tangan kanannya, gestur menghentikan sesuatu. Mengacungkan kemoceng sebagai perlindungan terakhir, rona wajahnya tetap tidak berkurang. "Si-siapa dia?"

Si macan kumbang tak berhenti melangkah.

"Hm? Apa pedulimu?"

Satu alisnya terangkat, bibirnya melukiskan senyum miring yang bila dilihat dengan mata telanjang pun; terlihat angkuh, menggoda, dan mesum disaat bersamaan. Ingin rasanya Eren menyodok mulutnya dengan kemoceng. Dua tahun tinggal seatap tapi sikapnya tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Dia tunanganku. _Bekas_ tunangan"

Sepertinya ada masa lalu yang tidak ingin dibahas disini; _sebab kata _mantan_ lebih baik daripada _bekas.

"Lalu kenapa tadi—"

Jarak Levi sudah semakin dekat saat ia berkata; "Dia meninggalkanku. Jadi aku juga meninggalkannya. Aku berterimakasih kau menemukan fotonya. Lalu fotonya kurobek, dia kulupakan selamanya, dan masalah selesai"

"Ke-kenapa dilupakan?"

Saat ini jarak Levi sudah hampir mencapai ujung kemocengnya. Eren bergidik. Ia belum siap kalau pria itu mendekat. Tidak, bukan _belum;_ tapi memang _tidak pernah_ siap. "Berhenti disana! Anda... pasti tidak mau mendekatiku kalau aku belum mandi kan? —Ya! Aku belum mandi! Benar sekali!"

"... Kau buruk dalam berbohong"

Eren meneguk ludah; betul-betul sadar diri kalau ia memang payah bersandiwara. Mengingat peran yang dulu ia dapatkan di sekolah hanya pemain figuran; untung-untung juga jadi rumput, batu, atau jadi pohon. Minimal dia hanya kebagian peran menggulung kabel. Tapi dicoba tak ada salahnya.

"Kau bertanya jawabanku?"

Tangan Levi bertumpu di dinding, menciptakan jarak tersendiri antara dia dengan makhluk menggemaskan didepannya. Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh. _Kelinci manis, jangan harap bisa lolos dari cengkeraman predator di kandangnya sendiri __—__jangan harap. _"Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya lagi kalau sekarang aku mencintai orang lain? _Kau-tahu-siapa_"

Dengan percakapan menjurus seperti ini, orang paling lemot dengan hal cinta pun pasti akan langsung peka. Seperti halnya Eren. Karena mulai sering berada dirumah dan tidak pernah keluar, kulitnya menjadi pucat —sekarang salahkan kulitnya yang terlalu putih sehingga mudah merona. Eren melempar kemoceng tepat ke wajah Levi, dan berlari keluar ruangan. "Mesum! Bau! Mandi dulu sana!" jeritnya.

Levi tertawa renyah. "Eren! Aku belum mendapatkan ciuman selamat datang!"

"Bodoh! Anda sudah mencurinya tadi!"

Sekarang di ruangan sebesar itu, tawa Levi terdengar semakin keras.

Apakah tadi seseorang bilang kalau Levi _takpernah_ terang-terangan?

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

*****_Leber congenital amaurosis_ (LCA) adalah gangguan mata yang mempengaruhi retina; muncul pada bayi baru lahir atau bayi yang baru berumur beberapa bulan. Penyakit langka yang dialami sekitar 2-3 dari 100.000 kelahiran. Tahun 2009 dilakukan uji coba pada 3 orang penderita. Terapi dilakukan dengan penyuntikan gen —yang hasilnya para pasien dapat melihat setahun kemudian. (Padahal sesungguhnya saya tidak tahu kalau sekarang perkembangan pengobatan yang di Jerman bagaimana, dan sudah sampai mana. Bahkan saya tidak tahu bagaimana tahapan terapinya)

Menurut saya; untuk pengobatan yang baru dikembangkan, harganya pasti mahal kan? #krik-krik

Berbekal info yang sedikit dari internet (sedikitnya informasi didukung alasan karena penyakit ini langka), saya nekat membuat fic ini. Tolong maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan informasi –sigh- Selengkapnya dan informasi yang sebenar-benarnya bisa dilihat di mbah Gugel.

Fic ini didekasikan untuk:

Ibu, Ayah, para pembaca, dan semua teman-teman saya.

**Last edit: 02/06/2015**


End file.
